


A TAD TICKED

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: The title says it all. Dean is MORE than a tad ticked!





	A TAD TICKED

(((((((((((((((((((((((

Dean let out a growl and paced restlessly around the room.

He was going to kill the son-of-a-bitch!

He was going to wrap his hands around the asshat's skinny neck and squeeze until his eyes popped!

He was going to rip off his arms and beat him to death with them!

And what Dean had planned for this guy below the waist - well, let's just say he wouldn't have to worry about condoms anymore!

Dean stomped back to the locked door and kicked it.

Twice.

But first – Dean growled again.

He had to get out of this damned cell!


End file.
